Her Story
by vampire.time.lord
Summary: Bella and her daughter go to a hotel five years after Edward left. Charlie and Rennee are both dead. When she sees an unexpected family will she tell them her story? And who's the dad of her daughter? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Her Story

BPOV

"Mommy, Mommy! Let's go swimming!" my little angel said bouncing up and down. "Okay Reneemse."

After I got my swimsuit on and helped Nessie with hers we walked down to the baby pool. "No mommy! I swim in big pool!" She whined. "Okay, but first let's start here, okay?" "Kay."

After about a half an hour I said "Okay baby, let's go get something to eat." "Then come back?" "Before bed I promise." We walked back to the locker room to get dried and put back on our regular clothes. Before we left I had to look in the hotel's brochure and see the most kid friendly restaurant. For the first time ever I stayed at a five-stared hotel and I didn't want to get lost.

After fifteen minutes of looking I found that they had a McDonalds. She loves their French fries, so we'll go there.

Half way the Reneemse pulled on my sleeve and said "Mommy look at them pretty people!" "No baby, it's not nice to stare." "Then they're not nice." "Why's that?" I asked getting frustrated. "Because all of them stopped walking to look at you, and they still are."

I figured I'd just look because it was probably one of her imaginary friends. When I turned I saw seven of the most beautiful faces ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n since it's been an hour and a half and I've gotten one review and five people already read this. Here's the next chapter as a gift!! I don't own twilight unfortanitly. **

Bpov

One second I was standing beside Nessie and that's all and the next I was being engulfed in a huge three person hug with me, Emmett and Alice. "Hey guys! I missed you sooooo much!" I was crying because I finally got to see my second family again. After their five minute embrace I walked slowly over to the others completely forgetting about my daughter.

First I approached Esme and Carlisle. If they still accept me, they'll be my only parents. Carlisle patted my hair while Esme just hugged my and swayed back and forth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett swinging Nessie around in the air. I hope he's careful.

Then as I walked up to Edward he pulled me into a really tight hug. "Who's the dad?" He whispered in my ear. "What's her name?" he asked another question. "I'll explain in my hotel room after we eat. Come here baby!" I turned around and held my arms toward her. She jumped in my arms, looked at Edward and murmured "Pweetty."

After we were done eating and I put Nessie to bed I was nervous. I was going to tell them my story. "Bella, calm down. You're going to be okay." I heard Jasper call in the other room. "I will!" I whispered, knowing quite fully that they all could hear me.

I sat down on the floor since all the chairs were taking. "Bella." Edward motioned to his lap. Huh? He didn't like me. He told me all those years ago. I went and sat on him, inhaling he scent.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, so it all started when...."

**a.n I'll might update another chapter today. but I might not so don't be upset if I don't. I know I was mean with the cliffy! Sorry! I couldn't help myslef! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**a.n guys!!!!! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a week or more!!!!!!! I've just been PACKED with homework. I'm lucky to be writing this now since I have a book report due Wednesday, Stations of the Crooss booklet and Math and social studies test! So lots of stuff!! sSOOOOOOO SORRY!**

"Okay so it all started when you left. I was better off dead. Then as soon as I was getting better Charlie and Renee got killed. Then.. oh let's see it would be like you guys feeling without hunting for like 6 months! I was a mess. Then a vampire came. He said that he could grant me one wish. So I chose to have a baby girl. Oh! And I've never dated again. I had to move out of Forks after I got pregnant so people wouldn't gossip and now I live in Gatlinburg, Tennessee.**(an. my favorite place in the world!)**Her name's Renessme Carlie Swan. It's part Renee and Esme and part Charlie and Carlisle." I said smiling.

Then, as if she heard me talking about her, Renessme came in rubbing her eyes. "Momma, the light's too bwight! I can't sleep!" "Oh, sorry baby, we were just going to bed anyway." I turned off the light and tucked her into her bed. I turned off her light and shut the door.

"Everybody, you can go back into your room except for Edward. He's going to be my pillow that I haven't had for five years!" I was a little too exicted about this. "Bye, Bella!" Everyone said in unison. Okay... that wasn't weird!

After I had my "human moment" I went into my hotel room to see Edward lying there on the bed looking more perfect than a Greek god. I crawled in and snuggled into his arms. "Hmmmm. I haven't felt this good in a long time. Almost as if I really did have a soul." He said, almost to himself. "Edward! Don't you ever say that you don't have a soul again! I think we've had this conversation before!" I snapped at him. "Sorry, sorry." He apologized. Then he softly pressed his lips againist mine. Again, as always, he took his mouth away too soon. He started to hum my lullaby and a drifted off into the most peaceful sleep I've had in years.

I woke up to Edward smirking at me. I groaned "Oh no! What did I say now?" "Nothing to bad. You just said my name a lot. Once though you did say "Welcome home." "Well... you are staying aren't you?" I asked nervously. "Well since I couldn't stand another second without you, I guess I'll just have to stay!"

I leaned in a pressed my lips on his. Right when he started to open his mouth, I heard the door open and a little voice scream "MOMMA! I'm up!" Then I heard nothing. When I turned around, I saw my little Renessme standing in the doorway with tears pouring down her face.

I got up and knelt beside her. "Baby what's wrong?" "Is he my real daddy" She asked through tears. "No but..." I got cut off by Edward saying "Not yet, but if I can help it I will be soon." "Yay!" She squeled rubbing away her tears.

**a.n Yay! the longest chapter yet! Please Review!**


End file.
